I'll Wait For You
by Ying Fa Xang
Summary: A series of Gosick oneshots. Victorique/Kujo
1. I'll wait for you

My first written piece in a loooong while, a fanfic for the book Gosick (and probably the only one of it's kind really..) Kazuya Kujo/Victorique de Blois(centric).

By - Ying Fa Xang

**Disclaimer** - I don't own and all that jazz…

Prompt: Lunch break

Time: A little after the first novel.

**Summary** - Victorique de Blois felt as if she'd been waiting forever. Yet, through all the anticipation, and loneliness, she pressed on and continued to wait. Because, she could not go to him her self...

* * *

The sun sat at the highest perch of the sky, raining light through the glass windows of the Saint Marguerite library. The scent of cinnamon spice and pipe tobacco filled the air with it's odd yet illustrious aroma, enchanting any who would dare to brave it's many twists and turns.

However, from what the lone gray wolf had observed in her many years at the topmost tower, there had not been any so brave for a very long time. With the exception of one young "reaper" who had simply walked the monotonous trek up those many twists into her life not long ago.

Victorique looked up toward the twisted stairwells from her mountain of books and documents to listened for something, _anything_ that would give any hint at all of his arrival today.

There was nothing. _He's not here.._

She took a long drag from her pipe and exhaled. Slowly she gazed upward to the ceiling taking in the sight around her. Spring had dissipated, and summer heat was slowly setting in. "The students will be switching to there summer uniforms soon.." She said aloud to no one in particular.

Victorique gazed at the blue sky, slightly hypnotized by sight of the slow drifting clouds, and the harmonious chirp of the birds song. Something that normally would have been a distraction for her, was now a relief as she could not find a solution for her worries in any of her books.

Taking her pipe in one hand she used the other to hide the tiresome yawn that escaped her lips.

Chaos, chaos, what she wouldn't give for some chaos right now! She would gladly even except a visit from her heel of a broth- no! no.. she could never be **that** desperate…

With boredom quickly settling, Victorique returned to the abundant pile of books laid out before her. The clock nearby rang loudly in her ears, twelve o' clock. Ding, ding, ding it chimed continuously. Already twelve, and he was not here, and had not been since yesterday morning. Undoubtedly, lunch would be waiting in her room.

_I won't eat today!_

She would not leave the library today, not for anything. She would wait all day. If only to hear him call her name. She would become stone and cement right there by her books. With a yawn, She took two more puffs from her pipe and closed her eyes, leaving her mind to drift.

She could almost see him, the silly fool, running, running up all those stairs, just to reach her. Hopefully, he will have brought some chaos from the outside world with him this time. _Or perhaps a bit of his company will suffice me for the rest of the day? _

Although, exact time and place couldn't be pin pointed, somewhere she had begun to long for more, as she played out her days as the trapped princess. More chaos to reconstruct, more visits to the outside, more of lingering glances from-

"Victorique!"

Victorique held her breath, as she listened again, an unbidden smile spread across her lips. _At last, he has come._ She tried her best to keep the urge to run to him squashed down. She quickly looked toward her books, pipe in hand. All the while listening to the stomp, stomp of his feet.

"Victorique?"

Kazuya Kujo walked the path from the stairwell to the spot on the floor where she sat. She did not look up, but did answer.

"What can I help you with today? Young reaper who comes in spring."

Kujo sighed.

"Please don't call me that. And for the last time I enrolled last fall!"

She wanted to laugh, but did not. He spoke again.

"Sorry I didn't come to visit this morning."

She took a long drag from her pipe and looked at him for the first time today. It felt as if it's been weeks since she's last seen him.

_I missed you Kujo.._

"You were cooking, I see."

"Err- yes, actually. How'd you..? No wait, Let me guess. Your fountain of knowledge told you?"

"My fountain of knowledge shows me many things Kujo. Your uniform jacket is not on and your sleeves are rolled up, which means you must have been doing work of some sort. There are traces of flour on your hands and pants. And, judging by the steam from the box in your hands, as well as the fact that it is lunch time now, it was your lunch you were making."

"And, you would be wrong."

Victorique looked up, surprise written in her face. Kujo laughed.

_I am __**never**__ wrong!_

"This lunch isn't for me, it's for you. Here."

Kujo handed the box to Victorique and smiled.

"That was very.. wasteful of you Kujo. The staff here at the school are the ones who cook for me."

_Thank you.. Kujo._

Kujo laughed again.

"Well, if it's a waste, give it here."

Kujo made motion to take the box back, but Victorique turned on her heel and sat down, box still in hand. His smile grew as she very un-aristocratically opened the box and stuffed her face with the strange yet delicious foreign food.

"What are these, Kujo?"

"Steamed pork dumplings. Do you like them?"

Victorique downed another dumpling. _Taste, texture, and flavor. All of it is so wonderful!_

"It's not hard to tell this was obviously made by amateur hands. However, It will suffice until dinner, I suppose."

"Uhh- you're welcome?"

Kujo took a seat next to her and watched her eat. Victorique stared at the box of dumplings. Three eaten, and three left. She placed the lid on the box and set it aside. _These can be for dinner. _

Kujo gave her a curious glance.

"Full already?"

"No need to stuff myself. So then, Kujo tell me of the chaos that plagues you."

"What?"

"This is why you have brought me lunch, is it not? You have gotten your self into trouble again and need help reconstructing the chaos, yes?"

"Nope, you would be wrong again."

Kujo slipped an arm around Victorique's shoulder and held her, as he had oh so many times in his mind. She leaned into his embrace, a little embarrassed but in more need of it then he would ever realize.

"No chaos today, just thought I'd make you lunch."

She wrapped her arm around his back and rested against him.

"Silly Kujo and your hopeless romantic notions. Do not believe that if you make me lunch today, I will simply fall in love with you tomorrow."

_Because, I long since have. And falling again, and again, and again… _

He gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, I know."

Not another sound transpired between them. Victorique de Blois felt as if she'd been waiting forever. But through all the anticipation, and loneliness, she pressed on and continued to wait. Because, she could not go to him her self.

Yet it did not matter, so long as she had chaos to reconstruct and Kujo was in need of a willing female to woo, she could wait an eternity.

She knew he would return again…

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm.. Well that's it. Victorique and Kujo seem a bit out of character huh? But, that's why the call it fan fiction.

Had plans to write more but I figured I'd leave it be. Save it for the next piece and give you something to look forward to. If there is a next one…


	2. Watching you sleep

Ara, ara!(my, my) I'm not sure why, but I had the urge to write more Gosick. Just another pointless(and short) one-shot, I don't have the patience for a chapter filled, full-blown story.

By - Ying Fa Xang

Prompt: Pillow talk

Time: Probably a few days after the second novel.

Disclaimer - I don't own and all that jazz…

* * *

"The Kingdom of Great Britain was a sovereign state in northwest Europe, it existed from 1707 to 1801. It came into being with the merger of the Kingdom of Scotland and the Kingdom of England. With the 1706 Treaty of Union, which was ratified by the Acts of Union 1707, it was agreed to create a single, united kingdom, encompassing the whole of the island of Great Britain and its minor outlying islands. This excluded Ireland, which remained a separate jurisdiction under the British crown. A single parliament and government, based at Westminster, controlled the new kingdom. The kingdoms had already shared the same monarch since James VI, King of Scots became King of England in 1603 following the death of Queen Elizabeth I, bringing about a "Union of the Crowns".

"…"

"Am I going to fast for you Kujo?"

"…"

"Kujo?"

"…"

"KUJO?"

Victorique peered over her history book, slightly worried that Kujo was not responding to her.

What she saw across from her, shocked her to no end.

Kazuya laid still on his back with his hands behind his had like a make-shift pillow. His breath was easy, and he made nary a sound, save for the occasional light snore. His hat lay off to the side, and his text book cover his head.

Kazuya Kujo was asleep.

Almost immediately, a white hot rage spread throughout Victorique and her little frame began to shake. She slammed her book closed, and marched to Kujo. What nerve! What utter nerve! To ask her for study help and then fall asleep in the middle of it? The impudence! With vexation festering in her deep voice, she spoke. "Have I simply been reading aloud for my health this entire time? Kujo, you heartless reaper!"

Victorique snatched Kujo's text book off of his head, and raised her foot intending to strike. Revenge.. She needed revenge!

'_Yes, a stomp to that empty head of his might do just fine. Or perhaps the crotch is better…' _

Barely a second before contact was made, Kazuya muttered breathlessly… "Vic.. Victorique.."

She stopped, and turned to him. Kazuya's head shifted to the side slightly, but he did not wake. Victorique felt her anger cool for a moment as she watched him.

He was clearly still asleep, why had he spoken her name?

He muttered again.. "Victorique…"

Momentarily forgetting her need for revenge, Victorique knelt by Kujo to observe him. She had never seen such a thing before; a person talking in their sleep. Victorique had heard from Cecile, she herself often spoken in her sleep. Most of the time from nightmares. Could Kujo possibly be having a nightmare right now?

"I.. I lo…"

Victorique inched closer as Kazuya spoke. "I love your eyes best… Perfect emeralds."

For all of her prowess in the field of knowledge, Victorique had no clue of what to do with this new information she had been given. She was stunned. For Kazuya to confess such a thing, even in his sleep…

'_Kujo? Kujo likes my eyes best…?' 'These heartless monster's eyes?' _

'_The same eyes that once looked at him and the rest of the world with hatred and disdain?' _

'_The same eyes that can become everyman's judge a jury?' _

'_The same eyes my own father and brother once called empty and heartless?' _

'_You like them?'_

Victorique grabbed her chest with her right hand in a failed attempt to slow her heart down.

'_Kujo.. I…'_

Victorique, despite herself, found her other hand reaching out to stroke Kujo's face. Such soft skin he had. He further shocked her, as he muttered, "your nose is cute too…"

"Why do you say such things?" Victorique questioned as a blush welled to her cheeks.

'_BAKA! Stop trying to make me love you!'_

Victorique couldn't comprehend anymore, and without full understanding of how, or why, laid beside Kazuya. Her flaxen hair splayed out in every direction, as she watched him continue to sleep the day away. Her hand continued to lovingly rub Kujo's face, and her blush deepened. A small unbidden smile came over her.

'_If you mean it, then…' _

"Merci.. Kujo, I like your eyes too.."

"…Arigato, Victorique-san!"

Victorique's eyes widened as she stared at a very much wide awake and grinning Kazuya Kujo. So embarrassing! That was twice now he had tricked her into believing he was asleep, and twice she had dropped her guard around him. Once again, her white rage returned. She stood, her need for revenge swiftly re-rising within her.

Kazuya's grin disappeared as Victorique towered over him, fire burning behind her eyes.

"KUUJOOO!" She screamed deeply, as her foot made contact with Kujo's stomach.

Kazuya's cry of Victorique's name echoed throughout Saint Marguerite's library.

* * *

**A/N: **Aaaaand cut! That's a rap folks..

And for those of you not in the know..

Baka - idiot in Japanese.

Merci - thanks in French.

The blurb about Great Britain was taken from Wikipedia.

Ok that's it.. Flame away kiddies!


	3. On a Date

Ehhh… Just another one shot.

By - Ying Fa Xang

Prompt: Beat the heat! ...Cus' it's been so freakin' hot lately!

Time: Just a little after episode 12.

Disclaimer - I don't own. Lord knows if I did, Kujo and Victorique would be married already!

* * *

"… Well? This is far enough, where are you dragging me?" Victorique asked in anger, the reply she received was pleasantly concise, if not frustrating. "You'll see when we get there!"

Victorique sent a glare Kujo's way. He had "out of the blue" grabbed her hand and began tugging her along, down the library, past the dormitories, and out the front gate of the school. It had happened so fast, she hadn't even had time to blink. The nerve of this.. foolish reaper! Fine, so it was summer break, that didn't mean she could simply walk off school grounds.

'_Baka Kujo, baka, baka, baka, baka, BAKA! You know I can't leave the school! My father is gonna have a field day with me next time I see him! BAKA!' _

Silently fuming, Victorique began plotting the ways she could punish Kujo once this little surprise excursion was over. In the mean time, she took in everything around her, her mind constantly searching for suitable chaos.

To the left of her, there was a news vendor. To the right, a dress shop. On the corner, she spotted a man walking his dog, and behind her, young school children at play with some marbles. All interesting things, but no chaos.

Just ahead of her, a couple shared a kiss in public. Her eyes lingered on that couple in longing as they passed.

_I wonder… Kujo… Would you ever kiss me like that?_

She found herself blushing at the thought, and feeling not so confident anymore, Victorique lowered her head, and decided to go about the rest of the trip in silence.

Kujo, although a dullard compared to Victorique's brilliant mind, had come to understand many things in his time with the gray wolf. Most of those things consisted of "change" in body language. He knew her emotions easily, simply by looking at her. So of course, it was not difficult for him to discern her sullen mood as he looked back at her.

"Don't worry!" He said, hoping to quell her fears, "I promise, you will like this!"

Victorique did not speak, but responded by tightening her grip on his hand. Kujo, still sensing her gloom, decided he would talk about something, anything to lighten her mood.

"So… This weather.. It's pretty hot isn't it?" Kujo felt like kicking himself. Was weather the only thing he could come up with? Truly?

"This heat is unbearable actually, I can't understand how all these people are not melting were they walk." Victorique replied as she observed the crowds around her.

"Right, that's why I thought we'd go out today. We need to cool off in this heat." Kujo said as he continued to lead her along.

"Baka! How do you plan to cool us off by dragging us out into the heat? We were better off back at the academy!" She fumed.

Kujo was all grins as he finally came to a stop. "I plan to.. with this!" He exclaimed, happily pointing to the objective of their little outing.

An ice cream cart.

Victorique stared in bewilderment. Her mind, not quite able to produce a proper response to her situation.

She attempted to speak anyhow. "Ice… cream? You drag me out of the school… for… ice cream?"

"Yep!" Was Kujo's cheery reply. He led her to the cart and proceeded to tell the vendor his order. "One scoop of vanilla on a waffle cone please! Victorique, what would you like?"

Victorique surveyed the contents of the vendor's cart and considered all her options. As Kujo was handed his cone, Victorique chose.

"I want a waffle cone, topped with vanilla."

"Oh? Same as me then-"

"and chocolate."

"Uh, two scoo-"

"and strawberry."

"um..Victori-"

"and butter-pecan. and pistachio, and toffee, and that strange rainbow colore-"

"Victorique! Just pick one or two flavors, you can't carry that much ice cream."

"Baka Kujo, you will carry it."

"Wha? B-b-but-" Kujo stuttered, desperate for a reason as to why he couldn't.

Victorique paused, and fired a glare in Kujo's direction. "You have brought me far from the school without permission, and have risked my health and wellbeing bringing me out into this miserable summer sun. You must compensate for this, by buying me all the flavors I wish!"

"B-but Victori-"

"Enough Kujo!" She interrupted. Turning to the vendor she gave her order. "Prepare me 3 cones, Two scoops for each cone. One cone with Vanilla and chocolate, one with strawberry and butter-pecan, and one with pistachio and toffee."

Poor Kujo was helpless as the vendor began handing Victorique her order, and despite his reluctance, paid for all four ice cream cones. Victorique held the first two, and Kujo held the third, as well as his own. With that, they were off again.

Kujo could only stare at Victorique as she enjoyed her frozen treats. She started with the strawberry, and moved to the vanilla in her other hand. And then the chocolate, and butter-pecan. She had a gleeful smile on her face as they walked and ate.

In spite of their earlier quarrel, Kujo was happy to see her smile, and to know that he had been the one to put that smile there. Kujo's heart welled with delight, it was if there were a bubble of joy separating them from the rest of the world.

He stared at his tiny girlfriend a little more until he felt his ice cream drip onto his hand. He quickly licked the edges of his cone to keep the melting ice cream from wasting onto the ground. It was then that he spied the other cone in his had, Victorique's third cone, which had yet to be eaten, melting. He held it to his mouth and stuck out his tongue only to be stopped by sharp kick to his knee, courtesy of Victorique.

"OWWW! Victorique!" He exclaimed in pain.

"Do not put your filthy foreign lips on my ice cream!" She scolded, baring her teeth at him, like a hound ready to snap.

"Uhh, but it's melting!" Kujo urged holding it out for her to see.

"Hmph! Fine, hold it to me." And he did.

Victorique stepped forward and stuck out her tongue, prepared to lick her cone straight from Kujo's outstretched hand. Kujo suddenly became very nervous. He watched as Victorique's, lips parted in slow motion and the small pink appendage between her teeth, slid from her mouth.

Oh that sweet mouth, the mouth he had been dreaming about as of late, came closer and closer, seeking the prize in his hand. She tilted her head slightly as if preparing for a kiss, and Kujo, not quite sure of why, suddenly wished to replace her cone with his lips instead.

"OH! look at this! If it isn't my favorite baby squirrel!"

Immediately, Victorique and Kujo were broken from their trances, and turned to the familiar voice that had disturbed them. It belong to a very tall man in his 20s. He was quite the dandy, in a white suit, blue ascot tie, and shiny black loafers. But the most notable part of him was his golden hair, outrageously twisted into a pointy drill. Grevil de Blois.

Victorique frowned, and watched with great caution as he approached. He spied his little sister, and quirked and eyebrow. "Jumping bail, are we gray wolf?" He asked sarcastically. Victorique could only hold her head low and stare at the ground. She knew she was in trouble.

Kujo spoke. "I brought her outside Grevil."

Grevil regarded him with a curious eye. "Oh, did you now, baby squirrel? Of all the women to have a secret, romantic rendezvous with you pick a gray wolf? Truly you have a taste for dangerous women. Don't you know a gray wolf, will swallow you whole if you turn you back on it?"

Kujo could only frown in anger as Grevil spoke. He looked to Victorique who was almost on the verge of tears, and began walking. "Lets go Victorique, it's obvious Grevil has nothing important to talk to us about so lets be on our way." And he ushered her along still holding their ice cream cones.

"Uhh… wait!" Grevil insisted, and placed a hand on Kujo's shoulder to stop him. "Listen, there's another case I'd like to discuss with you." He whispered.

"What? You really think were going to help you after that? And I keep telling you if you have something to discuss with Victorique then ask her-"

"Kujo." Victorique finally spoke. "Never mind it, let him speak" she murmured licking the two cones in her hand.

Kujo sighed, and turned to Grevil. Grevil smirked and shook his head. "Good, but we will not discuss it here, this area is to public. We will talk later back at the academy." And made motion to leave. Before Kujo had time to blink Victorique's third cone was out of his hand and in Grevil's.

He gave it a hardy lick and grinned. "Oooh! Pistachio my favorite!"

Victorique tried to object. "M-m-my ice cream-"

"Consider it payment little gray wolf... For my silence." Grevil stated as he continued to eat.

"… So be it. Kujo, lets go." Victorique turned on her heel and walked off with Kujo running after her.

Kujo licked on his ice cream cone, it's sweet taste some what died on his tongue. The mood was ruined. Their little bubble of joy had been popped, and Kujo was desperate to get it back. He spoke.

"Uh, so what's your favorite flavor of ice cream? Mine has always be vanil-"

"Kujo" Victorique stopped, and Kujo stopped. He watched a waited for her, as she struggled to find the right words.

"This is the first time.. I've ever had ice cream..." She murmured as she gaze far off into distance. "I've have sweets before, lots of it brought to me as payment for solving my brother's cases. But, I've never had any thing quite like this. I tried asking for it once before, but Grevil said it would melt before he could get it to me."

Victorique took another lick from her cones and turned to Kujo. "I thought it would be impossible for me to ever taste such a confection. But… you have done it. You've once again done the impossible for me. So… I…" Victorique stared at Kujo, her eyes full of emotion.

"Thank you." She turned and continued to walk.

Kujo stood for a second or two in stunned silence. Then smiled. He ran to her and knelt down to her level. Mustering all of his courage, he puckered his mouth and set a small kiss on Victorique's lips. The kiss was very chaste, and barely lasted a full second. And yet it had been more than enough to send sparks flying between them.

"You're welcome" Kujo muttered in a breathless whisper.

Victorique face immediately turned the color of a tomato. She had no idea, what to do or say next. Twice in one day, Kujo had left her in speechless surprise. And before she had time to articulate a suitable response, Kujo was walking ahead of her. "Victorique! Lets go to the park! We can finish Our ice cream there!" He yelled, with much mirth in his voice.

Victorique, was still so stunned she almost missed what he said. In a low breathy voice, she replied "ye-e-s!" and ran after Kujo.

With their bubble of Joy re-inflated by a kiss, and a new destination in mind the two continued their outing. Their faces filled with smiles, their hands filled with ice cream, and there hearts fill with happiness.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok.. That's it. Cut, paste, print, lets put this baby to bed!


	4. Waiting once again

I was inspired after watching the last episode of GOSICK to write this. The last part of the series was rushed, I'm certain. I wanted more! MORE!

I wanted to know what daily life in the army was like for Kujo, and how exactly had Victorique found her way in and around Japan? How had she coped with the constant waiting? The idea that Kujo might not return alive? It's just not enough!

I'm certain the novels must delve a lot deeper into these matters than the anime did, but it's obvious TokyoPop doesn't intend on releasing the rest of the novels in English, so this will have to do.

**WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD!**

Don't read if you haven't seen the last episode!

**WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD!**

* * *

By - Ying Fa Xang

Prompt: Full to the brim

Time: during the last episode.

**SPOILERS! **If you haven't seen the end yet!

Disclaimer - I don't own. If I did, I'd make sequel.. Or at least release the rest of the novels in English!

* * *

When she finally saw him again, it had been five years. For five long years now, she had waited. All winter and spring long, the ships would come in, to drop soldiers off. He was never on any of them… Until today.

It had been a long journey, for both of them she suspected. The ship she had traveled had taken many stops to get here, to Kujo's home land of Nippon. How scared Victorique had been that first year, to cross that great, gaping ocean all by herself. Dutifully clutching his many letters in one hand, and the coin pendent he'd given her in the other.

She had arrived with nothing but these. No luggage, no money, no one to show her the way. Not even a translator to help her communicate with the natives here. How she cursed her former arrogance! Why hadn't she accepted Kujo's offer to teach her his language when she had the chance?

Just trying to remember which street corner she had turned was so difficult! Every building looked the same, she had gotten lost quite a few times here. Which was unheard of for her! And, it didn't help that she didn't exactly blend in with the rest of the people either.

Her long trailing hair now dyed silver, and short body, made her quite the outcast here. In Nippon, everyone had black hair, all of them were tall, and all seemed to look at foreigners with disdain.

_This place.. It's just like maman's home of Saillune, isn't it? Everyone's the same, and because of the war, foreigners like myself are ousted… _

Victorique had walked around the harbor at first, searching for someone, anyone who spoke any semblance of English, or French. And, where as she did find just a few who did, none could tell her where the address Kujo had written on his letters was located, for they were just as foreign to this land as she was.

Eventually, she had came across, a tall Japanese man who spoke a small amount of English. She had held up a letter with the address, and he'd, in his broken English dialect, pointed the way. She knew she didn't need to ask if it would be a long walk to Kujo's place of residence.

Victorique was surprised to find that Kujo's house was big! Not big by French standards, and certainly not as big as the De Blois mansion had been, but from what she had garnered looking at the many residences she had past on the way, Kujo's family was rich! They lived uptown, in a large square home, housed in a tall stone fence.

When she'd gotten there, she had been scared. Scared of there rejection. She had been walking for some time now, and it was cold. The snow was everywhere, and she only had her nun's habit to keep her shielded from the cold wind and snow.

She hadn't had a bath for a while now, and was certain she smelled, not to mention she was hungry. She found it amazing how she had gone from an aristocrat to a homeless orphan living off the fringes of society in less than a days time.

Victorique had waited outside the Kujo residence, hesitating, contemplating her next move. She sank into the snow on her knees, still holding Kujo's letters, deep in thought.

_Kujo… Even though I know you're always here with me, I'm still scared. They are your family… but I don't know them. Will they like me? Will the accept me? I want them to so badly._

It was not long after these thoughts, that she had been spotted. A young lady, in a strange pantsuit, and black hair tied into a bun, emerged from the Kujo residence. She was much to young to be Kujo's mother, this must have been his sister, Ruri. The young girl tried to speak with her, but Victorique couldn't understand a word.

Victorique held up Kujo's many letters, and muttered his name. "Kazuya.. Kujo." Immediately Ruri rushed the cold and sullen Victorique into the house. Everything took off from there. Ruri had given her some warmer children's size clothes to change into, Kujo's mother, offered her food, to which Victorique gobbled with out hesitation. Never mind if the taste was strange to her pallet. And, Kujo's older brothers went about reading and translating the letters Kujo had written.

And so it proceeded, in the winter of 1925, she had become a member of the Kujo house hold. Now all that was left, was to wait for Kujo…

The first year that passed with Kujo's family was very busy for the most part. Many people were bunkering down, stocking on supplies, and getting ready for the great tragedy that had already begun. Victorique spent time helping Kujo's family in any way she could.

Mrs. Kujo taught her how to hold chop sticks and properly cook their foreign food. Ruri had taught her how to sew clothes, and do laundry. Kujo's brothers had kept her entertained with many puzzles, all to which she solved, once they had been properly translated of course. It was both bitter and sweet that year, and all throughout, Victorique did her best to keep hoping, that soon Kujo would return home.

The second year with the Kujo's had gone from bittersweet, to hell. Many men had by now, packed and left for battle. Eventually, on a winters day in 1926, the Kujo sons did leave too. Victorique remembered the bitter tears Ruri and Mrs. Kujo cried when the men departed onto the ship that would more than likely lead them to their deaths.

They were now just three little women with no one but each other. Kujo's father had long departed for the army before the battle had even begun a year before, something Victorique had been grateful for. After assessing all of Kujo's stories, she had concluded if Kujo's father had been there, she might not have been welcomed into their home.

From then on, Ruri, Mrs. Kujo, and Victorique worked on surviving the war. Food was becoming more and more of an scarce commodity, as it was being shipped off to the troops across the sea.

Many women and children were packing bags and leaving for safer harbors. Many soldiers that had stayed behind to protect their homeland, marched up and down the streets, rifles in hand. The three did their best to hold out, but Victorique had known it would only get worse from there on.

In the spring of 1927, the bomber planes had finally come to Japan.

It had looked to be a hopeful morning, then the purr of plane engines was heard and then- _ZOOOOOOOOOM! ZOOOOOOOM!_

_BOOOOOOOOOM! _The bombs dropped. Fire, and smoke were abundant, and those who had not already left, had run screaming. The terror Victorique had felt was indescribable. The time Brian had tried to kill her did not even compare. All around them bombs fell like rain, fire exploded in large a gush, and bodies had begun to litter the ground. Victorique clung to her pendant tighter than ever before, chanting only one name.

"Kujo…"

In the shelter they'd taken root in, Ruri and Victorique huddled together, as the bombs went off outside. Mrs. Kujo had taken to comforting a small crying child in the corner who was without anyone to care for him. Many people squished together in this tiny bunker, some sobbing, some praying, some cursing and scowling at the misfortune that had befallen them. Everything was chaos to Victorique, and not for the first time in her life did she wish it were not.

When the bombs had finally stopped falling, and was deemed safe to come out, The Kujos, and Victorique had returned to the residence to see if anything had been left. Victorique found it strange how particular a bomb could be, for the neighboring house next to the Kujo's, although a little singed, was left in tacked. The Kujo residence however… was in shambles.

Victorique had broken down at the site. This had been the home Kujo had lived, loved, and grown, now it was in burnt pieces. She could not hold back her tears as she prayed hard that Kujo himself was not in the same condition…

The third year of war was upon them. Time continued to drift on, an so did they. Mrs. Kujo, and Ruri had taken it upon themselves to help any who were in need. Some days Ruri and Victorique would volunteer at the shelters, handing out food to the homeless, and soldiers who passed in and out of the area. Other days they would head down to the hospitals and help bandage many of the sick and wounded.

Victorique had begun to lose all hope that the war would end. The number of casualties was staggering, and it continued to climb higher everyday. She found herself clutching her pendant more and more those days. Unconsciously stroking it with her thumb, believing with all hope, that Kujo was receiving the feelings of desperation and loneliness she had been trying to relay.

_Please let this war end. I can't take much more of this…_

Neither side of the battle seemed to be winning, and most of Japan was in shambles. Victorique looked out at this once great land and cried. Kujo's homeland had been so beautiful once, now it had simply become a casualty of war. Yet, she and her new little family, continued onward.

At last, in the Winter of 1928... It was declared, the war was over.

Ruri and Mrs. Kujo were more than elated to hear the news. Victorique however refused to share in this joy, until Kujo was returned home safely. When the first ship had come into port, Victorique had been elated. She had waited from sun up, to sun down with Ruri in tow, asking around for Kazuya. Kujo hadn't been on that ship however. "Don't worry he'll be on the next one!" Ruri had said to a disappointed Victorique. She could only nod in agreement.

The second ship that came in, Victorique had just known that this would be it! Once again, She and Ruri waited from dawn to dusk. No Kujo. Ruri had tried once again to ask around for him, but returned with empty results. Victorique had begun, by now, to become just a bit discouraged at this. Tightly she had clutched her pendant and tears skated down her face.

_Kujo… Please! Please come back to me! _

When the third ship had come in with no Kujo to be found, Victorique had begun to give up all hope. She had sunken to her knees crying to Ruri, muttering in French that Kujo might have died in battle some time ago, and she had just been fooling herself all this time. "Don't worry Victorique-san! I'm sure he will come! Have faith!" Victorique had spent the entire day sobbing on Ruri's shoulder.

In the spring of 1929, a fourth ship had come in. Victorique had been a dour mood since the last three failures, but Ruri had refused to give up. "He'll come home today, for sure!" By now, many men had returned, the crowds that gathered each time, were bigger than the ones before. The people experienced different emotions at once, from joy, to grief, and most importantly love.

Seeing it had made Victorique just slightly hopeful, but not quite enough to lift her mood. Ruri had decided to go searching, "I'll take a look over there, you wait here, ok?" and ran off. Victorique was just a little nervous about being left alone out in the opened, but couldn't quite find the words to object. That's when she'd heard it.

Just ahead, a solider in a green uniform had stepped up to her. He was so tall! Victorique looked up and was certain, this was him. This boy, now turned a man, was what she'd been waiting for.

_Kujo.. you're…_

The solider removed his cap, and gave her the best smile he could muster. He knelt down and spoke. "Were you bored? I've got interesting stories to tell you!" And proceeded to remove the hood that covered her.

All at once, the empty place in Victorique heart was filling up, so much so, it felt as if it would burst forth from her chest. Every old feeling was new again, and not only had her love for Kujo been restored, it felt as if it had tripled in size! The moment her white hair had come tumbling down from her hood, she felt as if she'd finally been freed from her life long pains.

As tears brimmed just beneath the surface, she muttered the age old mantra she'd kept deep within her, released for this moment.

"You're late… Reaper that comes in the springtime."

* * *

Done. Sorry if it was too long, I had a lot on my mind. If it was too short, I might have a story written for Kujo's time in the war later, but hey, with me, you never know…

Ok, that's it! Go review!


End file.
